left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nick/Quotes
So, the Survivors are aware of "Finales"? Not the situation, I'm talking about the fact that they've concluded that the situation about to occur is the end of the campaign. What's up with this? SWC Vaquero 23:37, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I am pretty sure nick means the concert's finale, like a show finale, the big sequence, ie. fireworks--Crowbar 23:39, December 3, 2009 (UTC) The "Are you really going to shoot a guy in a $3,000 suit? Come on!" quote reminds me of Gob in Arrested Development, in the episode Afternoon Delight. Has anyone else noticed this? -- 02:26, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Stated on his Nick's Page.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 02:40, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :OH. I didn't see that. Okay. =) -- 02:55, December 7, 2009 (UTC) When Nick says "You could almost call this a Cee-ment river Ellis." Its a joke of some sort, right? I dont get it. Is Nick just kinda making fun of Ellis' accent or something?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 02:00, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I didn't get that one either. Judging from the response Ellis gives it is most certainly an insult. Imperialscouts 06:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Its a sex joke, people with an ELlis-Like accent pronounce semen (which is said cee-men) as cee-ment. A fitting joke for the Tunnel of Love. Also, the sad thing is that i'm younger than you and i get it, while you don't. ''Nelo Angelo '' 15:09, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :It's a reference to The Beverly Hillbillies, who called their swimming pool a Cement Pond. It's NOT a "semen" joke, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. - 06:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) All this talk of Hippies and Tour Buses. Sign of things to come in The Passing? :Actually, I think the original escape vehicle for Dark Carnival was a Midnight Riders tour bus. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 10:06, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Then again, in some of the videos for TP we have seen a Midnight Riders tour bus travelling. Wait and see, I guess. TheDesertFox 18:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Why is it that no one noticed that Nick never said "TITS!" or "Caddyasses" in game. Darkashura 17:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC)Darkashura He's screamed "TITS!" at me. I had to pause the game to laugh for a long time. I'm really mature =) Nightmirage 18:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Whatever I don't beleive you >_>Darkashura 03:37, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Mature of you. As soon as someone gives evidence that doesn't support your position you decide they must be lying? Why would someone lie about that? Imperialscouts 18:03, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks, Darkashura, I just come on this wiki to lie all the time (sarcasm). Look in the sound files if you don't believe me. It's gonna be in there because he does say it.Nightmirage 18:05, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I have to learn to find stuff before I open my big fat mouth. I saw a vid and he said it in it so I'm sorry about not believing you Nightmirage ;_; though I should be the last one talking about it since I dont have the sound files for him anyway. Again sorryDarkashura 02:02, March 23, 2010 (UTC) No worries. Just know that I'm not going to run around this wiki lying to people about quotes from the characters. I DO have better things to do.Nightmirage 03:53, March 24, 2010 (UTC) cee-ment? anybody get that joke i didntDizer.01 23:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Play on cement and semen. If you don't know what semen is, go ask your dad. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:07, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I have a southern accent so yeah when you say it it sounds like semen.Darkashura 23:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) "Bet my caps are lit up as well." Okay, there's a few lines in Dark Carnival, specifically in the tunnel of love, where this interaction happens. Ellis: Dang, look at Nick's jacket. Nick: Bet my caps are lit up as well. Now, I'm assuming because of the lighting, Nick's white jacket is probably glowing or something, as white clothing often does in places like cosmic bowling, etc. But what the hell are his caps? Izzybutt (talk) 14:20, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'm willing to bet he's referring to his firearm, and the light given off when they are fired. http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=cap&defid=53499 --Jo the Marten ಠ_ಠ 04:22, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Formatting Okay, I think I've cleaned up all of the formatting that was junked up (bulletpoints, indents, missing headers, etc). The only thing I couldn't figure out was in the Unused portion. I tried deleting all of the that came at the end of each line, but after I published the changes, those were still visible. Also, is there anything else in particular that needs working on for this page? Kelcat (talk) 07:07, June 20, 2013 (UTC) found this quote on the unused section: "Well that beats m''y idea, staying here and dying in the mall''." but, it actually is used. i pretty much always play as nick, so I know it gets used. I figured I'd just let people know. 05:24, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Logan Under the Horde Alerted section there's a line that reads "Oh, not now I'm sleepy!". When does Nick say this? I have scoured his voice files and I can't find this line at all. Sketchfoot (talk) 02:12, October 13, 2017 (UTC)